borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pre-Sequel Skins
I was really into skins in BL2, and have been focusing on skins for the Pre-Sequel. Since for things like that, I personally prefer getting some incomplete information instead of none at all, I wanted to share what skins I've found. But, since there are no pre-sequel skin pages, and I only have a few skins, I didn't want to start the page. So, I thought we could compile a list of skins and how to obtain them for now--people could probably still find it but it's not "wikia-official" yet, as far as the expectation (or reasonable hope) of the information being complete and correct. Challenge-Based Assault with a Deadly Weapon: Rank 3 (Kill 400 enemies with assault rifles) Claptrap - Torgue Blast Point A Chunk of Purest Green: Rank 3 Claptrap - Cat Eye Home Nade Cookin': Rank 3 (Kill 150 enemies with grenades) Claptrap - Hint of Lavender Nova Say Die: Rank 3 (Kill 50 enemies with a Nova shield burst) Claptrap - Tender Green Scrounging Around: Rank 3 (Open 1000 misc lootable objects) Claptrap - Patched Up Purple on "Torgue Blast Point" I got Assault with a Deadly Weapon Rank 3 and Crouch Potato Rank 3 in the same kill, but I'm pretty sure I saw "Customization Skin" after ADW. Big MIRV: Rank 3 '''(Kill 75 enemies with MIRV grenades) Claptrap - Hazey Other '''777 on Slot Machines Vladof Hammer Heads WR4P-TP -- Drops from Bosun TRSH-TP -- Drops from RedBelly (specifically Belly) Quests Side quest "Grinders": Gives a blue-rarity skin Side quest "Cleanliness Uprising": Gives a blue-rarity head (Claptrap: H4Z-TP H4Z-TP - Complete "Cleanliness Uprising" sidequest Defaults Claptrap Heads CL4P-TP TONK-TP GYRO-TP Claptrap Skins - I know some of these are ones I got other ways. I'll compare it to a new profile's skins when I can. CL4P-TP's Factory Default Potpourri Red Desert Reddy or Not Turquoise Finish Locust Mossy Green Around the Gills Blueish In the Navy Ianosphere Retro Styling Gold Spice Sure Would Condiment Compliment Cast in Bronze Carrot Bad Cadmium Tint Pastel Drop Shadow Box User Interface Unsure Claptrap Heads V4C-TP Claptrap Skins Tediore After Market - Possibly got it as a slot machine reward. Vault Hunter Resplendent - 99% sure it was from playing an old Borderlands. I'm guessing BL2, but it's possible it was BL1--I've played both. ---- Flick a message to User:I am the best robot. He was heavily involved with the creation and structure of the skins content here. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:06, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Okay, I'll probably do that soon. Since I'm playing on 360, I'm not sure if I can get images, but I'll see if he wants me to add the information in a certain way, or to wait until we either have more info and/or images. Thanks!--Ditehart (talk) 01:20, October 23, 2014 (UTC) __________________________________________________________________________________________________ I can confirm that RedBelly drops a head for each class, I think for Claptrap it's the TRSH-TRP skin (the trash can) but I'm not sure since I don't have a Claptrap character made yet. Once I do, I will edit this to confirm the head. W4R Loader #0431 (talk) 14:29, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- I've farmed RedBelly and can confirm they drop the following heads: Life Support (Athena), TRSH-TP (Clappy), Admirable Admiral (Wilhelm) and Unfriendly Skies (Nisha). --HoLeeFuk (talk) 14:41, November 10, 2014 (UTC)